"Unforgettable" by French Montana and Swae Lee
Unforgettable is a song by rappers French Montana and Swae Lee. It was released on April 7, 2017. It's French's first lead song to reach the top 10. Lyrics Swae Lee It's not good enough for me Since I've been with you, ooh It's not gonna work for you Nobody can equal me (I know) I'm gonna sip on this drink, when I'm fucked up I should know how to pick up I'm gonna catch the rhythm While she push up against me, ooh, and she tipsy I had enough convo for 24 I peep'd you from across the room Pretty little body dancin' like GoGo, hey And you are unforgettable I need to get you alone (ooh) Why not? A fuckin' good time never hurt nobody I got a little drink but it's not Bacardi If you loved the girl, then I'm so, so sorry I gotta give it to her like we in a marriage Oh, like we in a hurry No, no, I won't tell nobody You're on your level too Tryna do what lovers do 1: French Montana Feelin' like I'm fresh out; Boosie (Boosie) If they want the drama, got the Uzi (Uzi) Ship the whole crew to the cruise ship (cruise) Doin' shit you don't even see in movies (movies) Ride with me, ride with me, boss (boss) I got a hard head, but her ass soft (soft) She want the last name with the ring on it 'Cause I pulled out a million cash, told her plank on it [Refrain: Swae Lee & French Montana] And you are unforgettable I need to get you alone Now you wanna choose Just pop the bubbly in the 'cuzi Swae Lee It's not good enough for me Since I've been with you, ooh I'm gonna sip on this drink, when I'm fucked up I should know how to pick up I'm gonna catch the rhythm While she push up against me, ooh, and she tipsy I had enough convo for 24 I peep'd you from across the room Pretty little body dancin' like GoGo, hey And you are unforgettable I need to get you alone (oeh) Why not? A fuckin' good time never hurt nobody I got a little drink but it's not Bacardi If you loved the girl, then I'm so, so sorry I gotta give it to her like we in a marriage Oh, like we in a hurry No, no, I won't tell nobody You're on your level too Tryna do what lovers do 2: French Montana You ain't enough for me Too much for you alone Baby, go and grab some bad bitches, bring 'em home Know the jet's on me I'ma curve my best for you, you know So pick up that dress for me Leave the rest on Too much convo for 24 hours When you stand next to 24 karats She left her man at home She don't love him no more I want your mind and your body Don't mind nobody So, you don't ever hurt nobody Baby girl, work your body, work your body [Refrain: Swae Lee & French Montana] And you are unforgettable I need to get you alone Now you wanna choose ''Just pop the bubbly in the 'cuzi ''Why not? Swae Lee Oh, like we in a hurry No, no, I won't tell nobody You're on your level too Tryna do what lovers do Why It Rocks # The awesome feel-good beat. # Swae Lee provides a great chorus. # Swae's voice is beautiful. # The music video is well-shot. # French gives off one of his better performances. The Only Bad Quality # Despite giving off one of his better performances, French Montana still sounds boring. Category:Hip hop Category:2010s Category:Good Songs From Bad Artists Category:Swae Lee Category:Songs with awesome music videos Category:2017 Category:Dancehall Category:Rap Category:Swae Lee songs